Personas importantes de la franquicia
C.S. Lewis C.S. Lewis (29 de noviembre de 1898 – 22 de noviembre de 1963 ), popularmente conocido como C. S. Lewis, y llamado Jack por sus amigos, fue un medievalista, apologeta cristiano, crítico literario, académico, locutor de radio y ensayista. Es también conocido por sus novelas de ficción, especialmente por las Cartas del diablo a su sobrino, Las Crónicas de Narnia, y la Trilogía Cósmica. Lewis fue un amigo cercano de J. R. R. Tolkien, el autor de El Señor de los Anillos. Ambos autores fueron prominentes figuras de la facultad de Inglés de la Universidad de Oxford, y en el grupo literario informal de Oxford fueron conocidos como los "Inklings". De acuerdo a sus memorias denominadas Sorprendido por la alegría, Lewis fue bautizado en la Iglesia de Irlanda cuando nació, pero durante su adolescencia se alejó de su fe. Debido a la influencia de Tolkien y otros amigos, cuando tenía cerca de 30 años, Lewis se reconvirtió al cristianismo, siendo "un participante muy ordinario de la Iglesia de Inglaterra". Su conversión tuvo un profundo efecto en sus obras, y sus transmisiones radiales en tiempo de guerra sobre temas relacionados al cristianismo fueron aclamadas ampliamente. Tarde en su vida contrajo matrimonio con la escritora estadounidense Joy Gresham, quien falleció cuatro años después a causa de un cáncer de huesos, a la edad de 45 años. Las obras de Lewis han sido traducidas a más de 30 idiomas, y ha vendido millones de copias a través de los años. Los libros que componen Las Crónicas de Narnia han sido los más vendidos y se han popularizado en el teatro, la televisión y el cine. Ejemplos de ello incluyen la serie de televisión de la BBC en 1988, la adaptación al cine de El león, la bruja y el armario en 2005, y la adaptación al cine de El príncipe Caspian en 2008. El éxito de estas últimas producciones ha llevado a iniciar los proyectos de adaptación de La travesía del Viajero del Alba, La silla de plata, y las Cartas del diablo a su sobrino. En 1993, Richard Attenborough dirigió Tierras de Penumbra, película considerada su obra cumbre, que trata de la relación de C.S. Lewis con su esposa Joy Gresham, una historia que el guionista William Nicholson había llevado anteriormente a la televisión, en una producción que logró dos premios BAFTA. Infancia Clive Staples Lewis nació en Belfast, Irlanda del Norte, el 29 de noviembre de 1898. Su padre fue Albert James Lewis (1863 – 1929), un abogado cuyo padre (y también abuelo de C.S. Lewis), Richard, había ido a Irlanda desde Gales durante la mitad del siglo XIX. Su madre fue Florence (Flora) Augusta Lewis (1862 – 1908), quien estando soltera apellidaba Hamilton, y era hija de un sacerdote (anglicano) de la Iglesia de Irlanda. Tuvo un hermano mayor, Warren Hamilton Lewis (Warnie). A la edad de cuatro años, al poco tiempo después de que su perro Jacksie muriera atropellado por un automóvil (coche), Lewis anunció que su nombre sería Jacksie. Al principio respondería sólo a ese nombre, pero después aceptó que lo llamaran Jack, nombre por el cual fue conocido entre sus amigos y su familia para el resto de su vida. Cuando tenía siete, su familia se mudó a "Little Lea", la casa que el mayor Sr. Lewis construyó para la Sra. Lewis, en el área de Strandtown, al este de Belfast. En un comienzo la enseñanza de Lewis fue a través de tutores privados antes de ser enviado al Wynyard School en Watford, Hertfordshire, en 1908, justo antes de que su madre falleciera debido a un cáncer. Su hermano asistía desde hacía tres años a ese colegio. El colegio se vio forzado a cerrar sus puertas poco tiempo después, debido a que tenía pocos alumnos. Tiempo después, el rector Robert "Oldie" Capron fue forzado a ingresar a una clínica psiquiátrica. Lewis cuenta en su autobiografía que después le pondría el sobrenombre de "Belsen". El biógrafo Alan Jacobs ha especulado que la atmósfera de Wynyard traumatizó profundamente a Lewis y fue responsable de que desarrollara "fantasías ligeramente sadomasoquistas". Después de que Wynyard cerrara, Lewis asistió al Campbell College, al este de Belfast, como a una milla de su casa. Pero después de pocos meses dejó de asistir, debido a problemas respiratorios. Como resultado de su enfermedad, Lewis fue enviado al pueblo de Malvern, Worcestershire, que tenía un clima más saludable, donde asistió al colegio preparatorio Cherbourg House (llamado "Chartres" en la autobiografía de Lewis). En septiembre de 1913, Lewis se matriculó en el Malvern College, donde permanecería hasta junio del año siguiente. Fue en esta época en que el joven Lewis de 15 años de edad abandonó la fe cristiana de su niñez, y se convirtió en un ateo interesado por la mitología y el ocultismo. Posteriormente describía a "Wyvern" (como llamaba al colegio en su autobiografía) como un lugar demasiado concentrado en incrementar el propio estatus social de uno mismo, lo que le hizo ver las relaciones homosexuales entre pupilos jóvenes y viejos como "el único oasis (aunque solamente verde por la marihuana y húmedo por las aguas fétidas) en el candente desierto de la ambición competitiva. … Una perversión era lo único que podía quedar por la que una cosa espontánea e incalculada creciera". Tras dejar Malvern se mudó a estudiar de forma privada con William T. Kirkpatrick, el antiguo tutor de su padre y ex rector del Lurgan College. Desde pequeño, Lewis tuvo una fascinación con el antropomorfismo animal, enamorándose de las historias de Beatrix Potter y, a menudo, escribiendo e ilustrando sus propias historias de animales. Él y su hermano Warnie crearon el mundo de Boxen, habitado y gobernado por animales. Lewis amaba leer, y la casa de su padre estaba llena de libros. Solía pensar que encontrar un libro que no hubiera leído eran tan fácil como "encontrar una aguja en un pajar." Oxford Interior del pub The Eagle and Child, en Oxford, lugar de reunión de C. S. Lewis con el resto de los Inklings. En 1917 comienza sus estudios en la Universidad de Oxford, donde desde 1925 ejerce como profesor de lengua y literatura inglesa. Al año siguiente conoce a J. R. R. Tolkien, con quien funda en 1939, junto a Charles Williams y Owen Barfield, el Club de los Inklings para discutir sobre literatura y filosofía. Siendo un agnóstico declarado en su autobiografía, afirmaría que fueron dos autores quienes lo movieron en un principio a acercarse al cristianismo: el escocés George MacDonald, y el inglés G. K. Chesterton con su libro "El Hombre Eterno". A su vez afirmaría en la mencionada Autobiografía que siendo joven, mientra vivía en Belfast, le habían aconsejado que no se acercara a los papistas, y cuando ingresó en la Universidad, le aconsejaron que no se acercara a los filólogos. Pero en una oportunidad, J. R. R. Tolkien dijo que Lewis "era ambas cosas". Con Tolkien, Lewis trabó una duradera amistad que se vio interrumpida pero nunca rota. Lewis fue un gran apoyo para Tolkien en cuanto a la creación de su Tierra Media, ya que era Lewis quien oía sin parar a Tolkien recitándole su novela, al igual que hacían con otras, tales como la Iliada y Odisea de Homero, o la Divina Comedia de Dante; y así, Lewis alentó siempre a J.R.R. a que terminara su obra. Las obras más famosas de C.S Lewsis son: *La "Trilogía Cósmica", formada por las novelas de ciencia-ficción: Más allá del Planeta Silencioso, Perelandra, y Esa horrible fortaleza; *Las Crónicas de Narnia, una colección de siete novelas de fantasía formados por El león, la bruja y el armario, El príncipe Caspian, La travesía del Viajero del Alba, La silla de plata, El caballo y el muchacho, El sobrino del mago, y La última batalla. *En la mayoría de sus novelas de ficción incluía numerosos elementos religiosos, y también escribió varias obras sobre el cristianismo. Conversión al cristianismo Aunque fue criado en una familia religiosa de la Iglesia de Irlanda, Lewis fue un ateo la mayor parte de su juventud. Su separación del cristianismo comenzó cuando empezó a ver su religión como una tarea y un deber. También adquirió interés en el ocultismo mientras sus estudios lo llevaban a ello. Lewis citaba a Lucrecio como quien tenía el argumento más fuerte a favor del ateísmo: Nequaquam nobis divinitus esse paratam Naturam rerum; tanta stat praedita culpa Si Dios hubiera diseñado el mundo, no sería un mundo tan frágil y defectuoso como lo vemos Mientras que en su juventud Lewis intelectualmente era ateo, después diría en su autobiografía (Sorprendido por la Alegría) que en realidad él estaba "muy molesto con Dios por no existir". Influenciado por argumentos de sus colegas cristianos en Oxford, principalmente por su amigo J. R. R. Tolkien, por el libro de G. K. Chesterton (El Hombre Eterno), como también por el escocés George MacDonald y sus cuentos fantásticos, lentamente fue redescubriendo el cristianismo. En 1929 vino a creer en la existencia de Dios, aunque peleó fieramente en contra de ella. Describió su lucha intelectual en su autobiografía: «Me tienen que imaginar estando solo en Magdalen, noche tras noche, sintiendo, cada vez que mi mente se alejaba por unos segundos de mi trabajo, el lento venir de Él a quien yo honestamente había tratado de no conocer. A aquel a quien yo le había temido finalmente me alcanzó. En 1929 me entregué, y admití que Dios era Dios, y me arrodillé y oré. A lo mejor, aquella noche yo era el converso más desanimado e indispuesto de toda Inglaterra» Sorprendido por la Alegría En 1931, después de una larga discusión con Tolkien y otro de sus amigos cercanos (Hugo Dyson), Lewis se convirtió al cristianismo y, en contra de lo querido por Tolkien, se unió a la Iglesia de Inglaterra. El propio Lewis escribió al respecto: “Entré al cristianismo pateando y gritando” Aunque era anglicano, los conocimientos católico-romanos de Lewis se revelan en algunos de sus escritos (lo cual sugeriría cierta inclinación). Por ejemplo, en su libro "Cartas del diablo a su sobrino", el demonio Screwtape (Escrutopo) aparece recomendando tentaciones con ciertos pecados más que con otros para hacer perder la salvación al creyente, validando así la doctrina católico-romana del pecado mortal, e implicando que posiblemente Lewis creía en el sistema católico de clasificación de pecados y penitencias, incluyendo el purgatorio. Sin embargo, se debe señalar que Lewis también escribe en el prefacio: "Lectores, os aconsejo recordar que el diablo es un mentiroso. No todo lo que Screwtape dice se debe asumir como verdad, incluso desde su propio ángulo." A.N. Wilson, en su libro C. S. Lewis, Biografía, señala la siguiente cita de Lewis respecto a un libro que éste escribió titulado Reflexiones sobre los Salmos: «...¿Acaso en el purgatorio veremos nuestros rostros y oiremos nuestra voz tal como era en realidad?» Finalmente C.S. Lewis falleció en Oxford el 22 de noviembre de 1963, a los 65 años de edad. Bibliografía *The Pilgrim's Regress *Trilogía Cósmica **Más allá del Planeta Silencioso (1938) **Perelandra, un viaje a Venus (1943) **Esa horrible fortaleza (1946) *The Screwtape Letters (Cartas del diablo a su sobrino) (1942) *El Gran Divorcio (1945) *Las Crónicas de Narnia **El león, la bruja y el armario (1951) **El príncipe Caspian (1951) **La travesía del Viajero del Alba (1952) **La silla de plata (1953) **El caballo y el muchacho (1954) **El sobrino del mago (1955) **La última batalla (1956) Aunque después Lewis acomodó el orden de los libros para que fueran así: **El sobrino del mago **El león, la bruja y el armario **El caballo y el muchacho **El príncipe Caspian **La travesía del Viajero del Alba **La silla de plata **La última batalla *Mientras No Tengamos Rostro (1956) *Prayer: Letters to Malcolm (1963) Otras obras: *The Allegory of Love (1936) *El Problema del Dolor (1940) *La Abolición del Hombre (1943) *Mero cristianismo (1952) Trilema de Lewis *English Literature In the Sixteenth Century Excluding Drama (1954) *Sorprendido por la alegría (1955) (Autobiografía) *Reflections on the Psalms (1958) *Studies in Words (1960) *Los Cuatro Amores (1960) *Una pena en observación (1961) *The Discarded Image *The Weight of Glory, and Other Addresses *They Asked for a Paper *Miracles Douglas Gresham Douglas Gresham (nacido en noviembre de 1945, en la Ciudad de Nueva York) es biógrafo británico. És el segundo hijo de los escritores estadounidenses William Lindsay Gresham y Joy Davidman Gresham, quien provenía de una familia judía. El matrimonio de sus padres acabó en 1954 debido al alcoholismo de su padre, a la infidelidad, y a su adhesión al culto de Dianetics. Además, William maltrataba a su esposa Joy así como a sus hijos. Finalmente en 1953 Joy huyó a Inglaterra con los niños, donde conoció personalmente a Lewis, con quien contrajo matrimonio luego de que mantuvieran una fluida conversación por medio de cartas. Inspirada por los libros sobre cristianismo de Lewis, Davidman se vio examinando y subsecuentemente convirtiéndose a la fe cristiana, principalmente debido a los diversos escritos de Jack(tal el apodo que C.S.L. escogiera para sí mismo). Se casaron en 1956. Se conoce que Lewis, ya de 58 años, hombre de larga soltería, se casó originalmente en ceremonia civil para que ella pudiera permanecer en Inglaterra después que su visa expiró. Hay quienes sostienen que el motivo de que no le renovaran la visa a ella fue su simpatía con la ideología comunista. Douglas Gresham tenía ocho años cuando él y su hermano David se encontraron con la mente extraordinaria detrás "Las Crónicas de Narnia." Vivió en el futuro como el hijastro de Lewis en Inglaterra durante muchos años (El Caballo y Su Muchacho se dedica a ambos niños). Douglas dice, "yo a veces me pregunto como es vivir en la sombra de semejante gran hombre, y yo siempre dije que Jack no deja una sombra detrás de él, sino una luz. Si yo puedo reflejar incluso la chispa más ligera de esa luz, yo estoy contento" . Douglas era un niño alegre y emprendedor, que se llevaba mal con su hermano David, mayor que él. Mientras Douglas Gresham es, como Lewis y su madre, un cristiano renacido, David volvió al Judaísmo Ortodoxo del linaje de su madre mientras todavía era un niño en la casa de Lewis (varias fuentes dan cuenta de que Lewis hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar comida judía para David). Douglas pudo ser testigo privilegiado del amor especial que se tenían su madre y su padrastro. Este amor sólo se intensificó después de que ella enfermó con cáncer terminal , evidencia de esto es el hecho de que Jack (Lewis) renovó sus votos a su lado mientras ella estaba internada en el hospital. Ella murió durante el verano de 1960. Douglas continuó viviendo con Lewis y dice que él nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de la muerte de Joy. Los siguientes tres años demostraron ser igual de dificiles para el ya adolescente, con su padre biológico suicidándose en America, seguido por la muerte de Lewis por un ataque al corazon en 1963 Cuando Lewis se murió, sus posesiones, incluídos los derechos de las enormemente populares Crónicas de Narnia, pasaron a ser propiedad de ambos hermanos. Douglas Gresham admitió el 15 de Noviembre de 2005 en una entrevista en NPR que el y su hermano estaban distanciados, pero en una entrevista realizada el 4 de diciembre de 2005, dijo que estaban en contacto via email. Para el Focus on the Family Radio Theatre, realizó la adaptación para radio del trabajo de Lewis, también hizo un cameo en la primera entrega como locutor de radio. Su interés en las versiones de los medios de comunicación quedó nuevamente demostrado cuando él se nombró co-productor para la adaptacion al cine de las Cronicas de Narnia. También ha escrito una autobiografía que tituló "Las Tierras Cuaresmales" ("Lenten Lands" contando su vida de la niñez a la edad madura). El relato de la niñez de Douglas Gresham inspiró un personaje en la pelicula Shadowlands(1993), en parte derivado de "Las Tierras Cuaresmales". En la película, Gresham es personificado por el actor americano Joseph Mazzello; no hay ningun personaje basado en el hermano de Douglas, David, ni en la película ni en la obra en la que la pelicula se basó; sin embargo, se retrataron Douglas y David como los personajes en el teleplay original (1985) que estaba basada en la obra. Shadowlands presenta una dramatización romántica de la relación entre Joy Gresham y C.S. Lewis Douglas quiere que las personas vean el lado más personal de un autor tan conocido. Dice que los retratos de Lewis parecen mostrar a un hombre muy serio que no parece tener mucha alegría, cuando de hecho era un hombre muy amable, y de gran sentido del humor. Douglas también dice que no muchas personas saben del tiempo de servicio de Jack en WWI y la enorme influencia que tuvo en sus escritos. Gresham explica que su biografía de Lewis no es un trabajo erudito lleno de análisis académico, sino que es "el recuento simple de la historia de lo que creo que es la vida extraordinaria de un hombre extraordinario." Él comenta la naturaleza especialmente compasiva de Lewis y su bondad. También lo describe como un cristiano de gran compromiso. Aunque Lewis no era un hombre "excitable", su amor para Dios era claramente evidente a todos aquéllos que lo conocieron. Douglas se casó a los 21 con “Merrie” Conan-Davies y residió en Australia, tierra nativa de su esposa, mientras siguió con diversas ocupaciones, incluso el desarrollo de la actividad radiofónica. Durante su tiempo en Australia, Douglas y Merrie tuvieron cinco niños, uno de quien ellos adoptaron de Corea. Ahora Douglas y su familia viven en el Condado Carlow, Irlanda dónde él trabaja la jornada completa para para la propiedad literaria de CS Lewis. Él se rindió su vida completamente a Cristo en 1990. Trabajos y obras realizadas por Douglas Gresham: *Ex granjero *Fundador de Rathvinden House, ministerio Cristiano de hospitales, consejeria y psicoterapia: "Es básicamente un grupo de terapia para la situación de las personas que se especializan en pacientes cuyos problemas son el resultado de haber sido víctimas de malos tratos, ya sea como niños o de tener embarazos perdidos", dice D.G. *Ex-locutor de TVWLtd., Australia y la comision de locutores de Australia Libros publicados: *"Lenten Lands" *"'Jack's Life: The Life Story of C.S. Lewis'" (Broadman & Holman, 2005). *"THE NARNIA COOKBOOK: FOODS FROM CS LEWIS'S CHRONICLES OF NARNIA" (WORLD OF NARNIA) by Douglas H. Gresham (Paperback - 1998) *"Redención Player's Guide" por David Easterling M. y H. Douglas Gresham *"Letters to Children by CS Lewis", Douglas H. Gresham, Lyle W. Dorsett, and Marjorie Lamp Mead ( Paperback - April 2000) Cartas a los niños de CS Lewis, Douglas Gresham H., Lyle W. Dorsett, y Marjorie Lamp En este libro Gresham fue uno de los recopiladores de las cartas escritas por Lewis a los niños. Andrew Adamson Andrew Adamson (nacido el 1 de diciembre de 1966 en Auckland) es un director de cine neozelandés formado principalmente en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos, donde realizó las exitosas películas de animación Shrek y Shrek 2 y por las que recibió las nominaciones a los premios Óscar. Fue ditector, productor ejecutivo y guionista en The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, rodada en Nueva Zelanda principalmente, en los alrededores de Auckland y en la Isla Sur donde fue filmada también la trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos de Peter Jackson. También trabajó en Batman Forever y Batman y Robin como supervisor de los efectos visuales. Se hizo miembro de la Orden del Mérito de Nueva Zelanda en la lista honoraria del cumpleaños de la reina de 2006. Adamson alcanzó un gran éxito comercial y ganó la atención del mundo entero cuando co-produjo, co-escribió y dirigió Las crónicas de Narnia: el león, la bruja y el armario (2005). La película está basada en el libro del mismo nombre escrito por C.S. Lewis. Fue un increíble éxito de taquilla, ganó varios premios, elogios de la crítica y se convirtió en el largometraje con la tercera mayor recaudación de todo el mundo en el año 2005. Con un presupuesto de 180 millones de dólares, se estrenó en Estados Unidos y Canadá llevándose una recaudación de más de 65 millones de dólares y llegando a conseguir después en el mundo entero un total de 744,783,957$ Andrew regresó como director a la segunda película de la serie, conocida como Las crónicas de Narnia: el príncipe Caspian (2008). Sin embargo, no dirigirá la tercera película La travesía del Viajero del Alba porque siente la necesidad de tomar un descanso. Michael Apted se ha hecho cargo de la serie y dirigirá la tercera parte. Filmografia *Shrek, felices para siempre (2010) Productor *Las Crónicas de Narnia: el Príncipe Caspian (2008) Director, Guionista, Producción *Shrek tercero (2007) Productores ejecutivos, Productores ejecutivos *Las crónicas de Narnia. El león, la bruja y el armario (2005) Director, Guionista, Productores ejecutivos, Productores ejecutivos *Shrek 2 (2004) Director *Shrek (2001) Harry Gregson-Williams Es uno de los compositores más codiciados de Hollywood que ha trabajado en una gran variedad de proyectos de alto perfil, tanto en animación como en películas con actores reales entre los cuales se encuentra la banda sonora de la película "Las Crónicas de Narnia". Nacido en Inglaterra en el seno de una familia de músicos, Gregson-Williams se ganó una beca para estudiar en la escuela de música de St. Johns College en Cambridge a la edad de 7 años. A los 13 había sido solista en una docena de discos y entonces ganó un puesto en la importante Guildhall School of Music and Drama en Londres. Comenzó su carrera en el cine como conductor y arreglista para el compositor Stanley Myers, y continuó su carrera componiendo sus primeras obras para el veterano director Británico NicolasRoeg. La iniciación de Gregson-Williams a la música de Hollywood se vio entonces facilitada por su colaboración y amistad con el compositor y ganador de un Oscar de la Academia, el Sr. Hans Zimmer. Compositor inglés nacido el 13 de diciembre de 1961 en Inglaterra (Reino Unido). BANDAS SONORAS *Prince of Persia: las arenas del tiempo (2010) *Asalto al tren Pelham 123 (2009) Musica *Lobezno (2009) *Las Crónicas de Narnia: el Príncipe Caspian (2008) *Adiós pequeña adiós (2007) *Shrek tercero (2007) Musica *Número 23 (2007) *Déjà vu (2006) *Domino (2006) *Las crónicas de Narnia. El león, la bruja y el armario (2005) Categoría:Personas reales